Romance in Mallorca
by Pyewacket75
Summary: The worst man in the world, Richard Onslow Roper, is visiting the US when one of his men is shot. When they bring him to Cameron's ER, she's overcome with the feeling that Roper is Dr. Gregory House due to the strong resemblance. Romance ensues :) Rated M for eventual sexy scenes. This is just a fluff piece I felt like writing so just enjoy. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is just something that popped into my head after watching The Night Manager recently. I thought it would be fun to throw Cameron and Dicky Roper together. So here's the result. It's not a long story, several chapters tops, but it's keeping me busy while I wait for NaNoWriMo to start next week. So there probably won't be much activity from me during that month. Anyway, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own the characters of Dr. Cameron or Dicky Roper or the rest of the TNM cast._

 **Chapter One**

The ER was busy and Cameron was in her office working when one of the nurses poked her head in.

"Dr. Cameron? We have a situation."

She glanced up. "What's going on?"

"Gunshot wound. Looks pretty cut and dry, but they asked for you specifically."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know. But whoever he is, he's very rich and has an entourage."

"I'm not a surgeon. What do they want me to do?"

The nurse shrugged. "At the very least, come down and talk to this guy. He's kinda hot."

Cameron snickered at that and closed her laptop. "Everyone's hot to you, Cecily."

"For an older guy, he's hot."

"Stop trying to set me up," she laughed as she followed the nurse to the ER.

"You're lonely and you know it."

"That doesn't mean you need to set me up with every hot guy that comes into the…." she said but stopped cold when she saw him. Whoever he was, he was a dead-ringer for House, since House was killed in a warehouse fire a few years before. Or was he?

He turned and stared right into her soul with those bright blue eyes and it felt like the whole world tilted, spun very fast and then came to a sudden halt. She placed her hands on the desk to steady herself as she felt light-headed. She didn't trust her legs not to collapse from under her so she stayed where she was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cecily asked her as she placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Well, what do we have here?" Major Lance "Corky" Corcoran murmured as he watched Cameron enter the ER. He was also watching the reaction of his boss and best friend, Richard Onslow Roper as the man stared at her, seemingly mesmerized.

"Could this be the head of the ER?" Corky wondered aloud as he took out a cigarette.

"There's no smoking in here," one of the other doctors snapped at him.

"Sorry, old luv. I'll just be outside, Chief."

Roper ignored him as he continued to stare at Cameron, who suddenly looked very pale.

"Is she alright?" he asked Cecily with an incredibly sexy British accent. His voice was deep and commanded authority.

"I don't know. Allison?"

Cameron shook her head as if to clear it and stared back at Richard Roper like he was a ghost.

He grabbed a nearby chair and brought it over to her while Cecily helped her sit down.

"Allison?...Dr. Cameron," Cecily said in a louder voice, hoping to bring her out of whatever state she was in.

But all Cameron could think of was that it was House and he'd somehow come back from the dead...or wherever he came from, and was back to haunt her.

"Is there water?" Roper inquired.

"Over there," Cecily pointed to the water cooler. "My God...she's catatonic."

"I am not catatonic!" Cameron hissed. "I just...need a minute."

"I told you he was hot," Cecily sing-songed in her ear before Roper returned with a cup of water and handed it to her.

 _God, even his hands were like House's!_ She thought as she took the cup from him, their fingers slightly touching, and felt the spark of electricity.

It was impossible. She went to House's funeral. She saw the silver pewter urn as it sat next to a spray of flowers. However, the man standing in front of her, while he looked like House, was not House. There was an air of mystery and intrigue for sure, but in a different way. His voice, however, even with an British accent, was still deep and sexy like House's. It was all so overwhelming that Cameron closed her eyes and promptly fainted.

* * *

The next time Cameron opened her eyes, she was lying on a gurney in her own ER.

"What...what happened?" she murmured.

"That's what I'd like to know," Julie, one of the ER doctors said. "You gave us all a scare when you passed out. Your blood pressure went sky high and we thought you were going to have a stroke."

"Is he still here?"

"Who?"

"House…"

"Honey, House is gone," Julie said softly. She knew all about Cameron's relationship with her former boss, and felt sorry for her. Cameron just couldn't let him go.

"It's scary...the resemblance…"

Julie knew the picture Cameron kept on her desk of her and House, Foreman and Chase that was taken years ago one Christmas and had to admit there was a resemblance between him and the man in the ER, but it was slight. At least, in her opinion.

"What about the gunshot guy?"

"He's being taken care of, don't worry. It was clean, through and through. Klein from Plastics is closing as we speak. But Mr. Roper wants to speak to you."

"Roper?"

"The House look-alike."

Cameron shook her head violently. "Oh God...I can't…not now..."

"Okay, no problem. I don't even know why he insisted on you doing the surgery in the first place. I told him you're not a surgeon but he said something about this being the best hospital and so he wanted the best doctor. That would be you."

"What else did he say?"

"That's it. He and his…entourage are in the visitor's lounge. He won't leave until he talks to you."

"Well then he'll be waiting a long time."

"Understood. Just rest now. The Chief cleared you to go home when you're ready. Cecily said she'll drive you."

"Okay, thanks."

Julie turned to go, but Cameron called after her. "Do you think it's House?"

"No, I don't, hon. I won't deny he looks kinda like him, but he's not House. House is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm thrilled to see you're all excited about this story. I hope I can live up to your expectations :)**_

 **Chapter Two**

It was near the end of the day when Cameron packed her bag to get ready to leave when there was a brisk knock on her office door. "Come in," she called out as she zipped her bag closed.

The door opened and the man known as Richard Roper walked in, dressed in a light colored suit and tie. Cameron froze where she was and stared at him.

"Glad I caught you. They said you were getting ready to leave."

"What do you want, Mr…?"

He gave her a broad smile. "I'm Dicky Roper. We met the other day in your ER."

He was certainly charming, she'd give him that, and found herself shaking his outstretched hand. Again, there were sparks as they touched and she quickly released it like she'd been burned.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say thank-you for the excellent treatment my friend received under your care. This is indeed one of the finest hospitals I've visited since I've been in the states, and I don't come out this way often."

"I see. Well, I'm glad your friend is okay. I still don't know why you insisted that I take care of him. I'm not a surgeon."

"What is your specialty?"

"Immunology and Emergency Medicine."

"A gunshot is an emergency, is it not, Dr. Cameron?"

"Yes, but there was no bullet, so he needed a plastic surgeon to close the wound properly."

"I see. Well, be that as it may, I just wanted to extend my gratitude. I can't help wonder if you're feeling alright, though. You had a bit of a spell."

She nodded. "It was nothing. I'm fine now."

"It didn't look like nothing," he said as he perched on the corner of her desk and picked up the framed photograph of her and the old team. "I assume the older man in this picture is the notorious Dr. House. Whom you worked for?"

"It is."

"Yet another reason why I came. I wanted the best doctor who worked under the best doctor to treat Frisky."

"Frisky?"

"He's one of my bodyguards. We were accosted in the park by a homeless man. An armed homeless man, at that."

Cameron smiled slightly. "Welcome to Chicago, Mr. Roper."

He smiled again. "Call me Dicky. Or Roper, if you prefer. I know you doctors are usually on a last name basis with people, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "It's a habit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just heading home."

"Have dinner with me."

She paused putting her coat on. "I'm sorry?"

"Have dinner with me, Dr. Cameron. As my thanks."

"That's not necessary. And a little unethical."

"Why? I'm not your patient."

He had her there. _Damnit._

"Right," he said as he stood. "I'll pick you up at six. I assume Everest meets your approval?"

Everest was a high-end French restaurant in the financial district that she had never been to, simply because one meal would cost her a small fortune. It was clear Roper was out to impress her, and it was working.

"I've never been there."

"Do you like french cuisine?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll love it. I'll see you at six."

"Uh-huh…" she murmured as she watched him leave, his entourage trailing behind him.

"Ooo...someone's got a hot date tonight," Cecily sang again as she sauntered into Cameron's office.

"I don't even know what just happened. One minute I was telling him I had to leave, the next, I had a date."

"So you're going?"

Cameron shrugged. "He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Where's he taking you?"

"Everest."

"Oh my God! Dinners there are like...sixty dollars a plate!"

"I know."

"I think he likes you."

Cameron rolled her eyes and threw her jacket on. "I gotta go get ready. By the time I get home, I'll have less than an hour."

"Then you'd better hurry. Something tells me you don't keep a man like that waiting."

"He's just a man," Cameron muttered as she walked out to her car. She kept trying to convince herself of that on the drive home, and as she showered and dressed. She didn't have much of a selection but she did have a little black dress which would have to do.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, her door buzzer went off.

"Hello?"

"It's Dicky Roper."

"I'll be right down," she replied before grabbing her coat, slipping into a pair of black pumps. With a final glance in the mirror, she sighed and went downstairs. She couldn't help but feel like she was going to the gallows as she rode the elevator down to the lobby. However, as soon as she saw Roper standing outside wearing a black pinstripe suit and royal blue shirt and tie, she quickly dismissed that feeling and steadied herself for the night that was sure to be memorable.

There was a Mercedes SUV waiting by the curb and a bearded man opened the door for her to get in. Once they were off, Roper smiled at her. "You look stunning, Dr. Cameron."

"Thanks. But you can just call me Allison."

"Alright. And you can call me Dicky if you prefer."

"You like Dicky over Richard?"

"I go by either or."

It was a short ride into town to the restaurant and Cameron couldn't help notice that the man who was driving also accompanied them inside the building and stayed at a nearby table during dinner. "Do you usually have a bodyguard follow you everywhere?"

"No, usually there are two but as you know, Frisky is indisposed for awhile."

"Dare I ask why you feel you need two bodyguards flanking you at all times?"

He grinned at her as their server came and poured the wine. "It's a long story. I'd much rather talk about you."

Once he deemed the wine suitable, the server poured her a glass. "Cheers," he said as he clinked her glass against his. "You seem nervous. You shouldn't be."

"I'm not sure what I'm doing here."

"I asked you out and you said yes."

"It just seems odd."

"Are you happy working at the hospital?"

That question threw her for a loop. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. You seem very bright, intelligent and good under pressure."

"You have to be to work in an ER."

"Quite right. But what if I were to offer you a job?"

"You want to offer me a job? Doing what?"

"My physician recently retired and I have yet to find someone as competent that I'd feel comfortable treating me and my staff. You'd be more than compensated than you are now."

Her eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Don't take offense, Allison. It's a simple question. I have a feeling you long for something more."

"I like what I do."

"I'm sure you do. But I'm offering you the opportunity to do it somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Mallorca."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Mallorca? As in Spain?"

"I have a modest place on an island there."

"And you want me to live there? Be your on-call girl, is that it? You've got to be joking."

Roper leaned closer to her and stared deeply into her. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

She had to admit, he seemed dead serious. It was a ridiculous proposal.

"Tell you what. Why don't you just come out and see it for yourself? If you don't absolutely love it there, you can fly back home and go about business as usual. No hard feelings."

"You want me to go to Mallorca…"

Everything was happening too fast and she took a long sip of wine to stop her shaking hands. He must have sensed her nervousness because he placed one of his hands over hers. It was warm and soft. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Allison. I'm just a businessman, who knows what he wants."

"And you want me to live in Mallorca, at your place, and be your doctor on staff?"

"Exactly. You could work at the hospital there, as well."

"But I'd have to be at your beck and call?"

"Essentially. And you'd be paid handsomely for your time."

"I'll just bet. Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of the Pretty Woman story line? I'm not a whore, Mr. Roper."

"I never said you were, and I take offense to the implication."

"And so you should. Because it sounds like you want me to service you in other ways as well. And that's just not happening."

"I don't know where you got that idea, Allison. But it's the wrong idea. I've done my research. I know of your expertise and your reputation. I also know what kind of man that Gregory House was to work for."

"You don't know anything about House," she hissed.

"I know enough. I also know that you must have loved him very much, and still do. I respect that. Sometimes it's hard to let go."

Their dinners arrived and they began eating without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for your awesome comments :) Here's another chapter for ya!**_

 **Chapter Three**

"So? How did it go?" Cecily inquired when Cameron came into work Monday morning.

"Fine," Cameron merely shrugged as she took off her jacket and hung it up. "Dinner was amazing."

"And Dicky?"

She shrugged again. "A perfect gentleman."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"There's nothing else to tell."

"Something must have happened because these came for you bright and early this morning," she said as someone brought in a huge vase of stunning red carnations.

"Wow."

"Yeah. It must have been amazing." Cecily snapped the card out of her Cameron's hand and read it. "Allison, please reconsider. Dicky. Reconsider what?"

Cameron sat down at her desk and buried her face in her hands. "He wants me to be his personal physician. I took it as "on-call girl."

"Wow. Are you going to go?"

"What? No! Why would I?"

"Hello! Why wouldn't you? It sounds like a hell of a gig."

"There's a catch somewhere. There always is with people like him. Other than the fact it's in Mallorca."

"Spain? He lives in Spain?"

"Yeah. Hell, he probably owns the whole island."

"How did dinner go, though?"

"It was fine until I accused him of offering me a job as his personal whore."

"You didn't…"

"I did, but come on, Ces, you have to admit how it sounds."

"Yeah but I doubt that's what his intentions are. You should go and at least see the place for yourself."

"You're actually condoning this?"

"The idea of getting paid probably twice what you are now and living in paradise in Spain doesn't appeal to you just a little?"

"No."

"You're so full of shit, Allison."

"Ces!" Cameron laughed at her friend.

"All I'm saying is not to dismiss the idea entirely. I mean, what do you have keeping you here? You don't have any family. Just this job. You could easily pack up and leave."

"I like this job. Speaking of which, you can go back to yours. I have to make some calls."

* * *

For the next few days, more flowers continued to arrive until Cameron's office resembled the gift shop in the lobby.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself. "I need to nip this in the bud."

"Why?" Roper's deep voice startled her and she looked up to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Because I'm not going to Mallorca. And you can send me every last carnation in Spain if you want. It's not going to change my mind."

He came into the room and closed the door behind him, discreetly locking it. "Why is that?"

"I told you why. Now get out. I have work to do."

Roper clicked his tongue in his cheek as he came over and sat on the edge of her desk. "Okay, I'll admit that I find you strikingly beautiful and that having you around would certainly liven the place up. But that's where it ends. However, I think you feel something, even if it's just because I remind you of Dr. House." He reached out and took her hand in both of his. She tried to take it away but he held onto it firmly as he looked at her. "Come with me to Mallorca, see the place for yourself. I'm flying out tonight and I'd love for you to join me." He reached into his inside pocket and produced what looked like a ticket. "Just go to the service desk in the check-in area and give them this." Then he got up. "If you're not there when it's time for us to leave, well, I tried. Goodbye, Allison."

After he left, Cameron let out a huge sigh. She was clearly at a loss on what to do next. Part of her really wanted to go to Spain, and the other part was afraid of what Roper's intentions truly were.

However, at seven O'Clock, a car took Cameron out to the tarmac where a white private jet sat waiting with its doors open.

"Of course it would be a private jet," she mumbled to herself as the car came to a stop and the driver took her suitcase out of the trunk. Roper poked his head out of the door and started to come down the stairs to greet her.

"I was hoping you'd come," he said as Tabby took the suitcase from the driver and put it where it belonged.

"Pilot's all set."

Roper gestured to the plane. "Shall we?"

"This is yours?"

"Of course," he said with a nod as he followed her up the steps into the large cabin where several others were seated.

After introductions had been made, she was offered some Moet champagne before takeoff, which she graciously accepted.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked her once they were up in the air.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Spain. And If I like it, I might consider taking you up on your generous offer."

"Wow. That's quite a turnaround from last week."

Cameron merely shrugged and drained her glass before someone promptly refilled it. She leaned over and so did Roper. "So, I'm curious."

"Yes?"

"What is it you do?"

"I won't bore you with the details. To put it simply, I buy and I sell."

Cameron sat back in her seat and looked out the window. The fact that he was so vague meant it was probably illegal. The less she knew the better. She'd check out his place in Mallorca, and then she'd get the hell out of there.

After a few hours, she stretched out and dozed off. It must have been a deep sleep because when she awoke they were landing.

"Are we in Spain already?" she yawned.

"No, we're making a pit stop overnight. I have some business to see to."

"Where is this?"

"Switzerland."

"Ohhh," she said as she looked outside to see snow covered mountains. "I've always wanted to visit here too."

"Well we can stay as long as you like. Do you ski?"

"Not in a long time, but I know how."

"Well, we'll just have to do that while we're here."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Cameron didn't know what to say to that as she followed Roper and the others off the plane. There was a helicopter waiting for them nearby and she paused. "We're going to go up in that?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's the easiest way to get to the hotel with all this snow."

"Afraid of heights are we, luv?" Corky inquired with a chuckle.

"A little."

"You'll be fine," Roper whispered in her ear and helped her inside the small quarters. Once she was safely buckled in, seated between Roper and Corky, she relaxed a little. "How long till we get there?"

"Not long. An hour at most. It might get a little bumpy though."

The turbulence was so bad it was all Cameron could do to keep from throwing up. Roper occasionally glanced over at her, and his hand found hers. She gratefully accepted it, their fingers interlaced and she squeezed for the remainder of the trip until they landed.

"You okay?" he asked her as they trudged through the snow toward the hotel.

"I am now that we're on the ground," she laughed. It didn't escape her that Roper hadn't let go of her hand and she made no effort to do so, either.

"I took the liberty of getting you your own suite," he told her as they entered the cozy lobby with its large fireplace.

"Thank you."

Corky handed everyone their room keys and they split up, Roper and Cameron's rooms were side by side on the top floor.

"Sleep well. Busy day tomorrow," he told her.

"Is it?"

"You want to go skiing, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, if there's time."

"There will be. I wasn't lying when I said we can stay as long as you want. I'm in no rush. How long did you tell your boss you'd be gone?"

"Two weeks, possibly three."

"And if you love Mallorca?"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. G'night Roper."

"G'night," he said and watched her slip into her room and close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After a few days of skiing in the Swiss Alps with Tabby, his other bodyguard, Caro, Sandy Langbourne's wife, and a few others, Cameron was feeling both exhilarated and exhausted. They all trooped back to the hotel where Roper was waiting. He smiled when he saw Cameron and led her over to the roaring fire in the lobby. "You're freezing," he chuckled as he threw a blanket over her shoulders and rubbed them, which, she had to admit, felt good. "How did it go?"

"It was great. Awesome powder up there."

"She's pretty decent," Caro said with a nod as she sat on the couch with a snifter of brandy.

"Nowhere near as good as you though," Cameron said to her.

"You'll get there. How long did you say it's been since you were on skis?"

"At least ten years."

"Well, you had me fooled."

"Until I bit off more than I could chew on the black diamond run, today," Cameron chuckled and took the Brandy Roper offered her. "Thanks."

"Wiped out a few times did we?" Roper chuckled.

"That's putting it mildly. I'm surprised nothing's broken," she said as she rubbed her leg.

Caro watched with interest as Roper propped Cameron's leg onto his lap and began to gently massage it. She had never seen him so interested in a woman in years. At least not one as young as Cameron. She didn't know how old she was, but she was at least twenty years his junior.

"Mmm...that feels good," Cameron murmured as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back. Roper took the empty brandy glass from her hands as she promptly dozed off.

"Probably still jet-lagged, poor thing," Sandy said as he watched them. Then turned to his wife. "How're the knees?"

"They're fine. Shall we call it a night, then?"

"Good idea. G'night, Dicky. See you in the morning."

Roper watched Cameron sleep for awhile as he enjoyed his own brandy and then gestured to Tabby who picked up Cameron and carried her to her suite.

"She weighs next to nothing," he whispered as he placed her gently on her bed.

"Tiny little thing, isn't she?" Roper chuckled. "You can go."

Tabby hesitated for a moment but nodded and left the two of them alone.

"Allison," he whispered. She murmured something and opened one eye. "Time to get ready for bed. We're heading to Mallorca in the morning."

"Mmm good," she yawned as he pulled off her boots and jacket.

"I trust you can take over from here? Unless you want me to stay?"

She smiled at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Dicky?"

"I would, yes," he smiled back.

"I think you gave me that Brandy on purpose. I feel...drunk."

"It was merely to warm you up. Do you want something else?"

She shook her head and fell back against the pillows, sound asleep. Roper pulled the covers over her as best he could and left her.

* * *

The helicopter ride back to the airport didn't seem as bad that time and Cameron was grateful. Once they were back on Roper's jet, they sat across from each other as they had breakfast and sipped lattes.

"I wanted to thank you," she said to him, softly.

"For what?"

"For not taking advantage of me last night when you easily could have."

He smiled at her. "That's not who I am. It's true, I can be a very bad man at times, but I don't take advantage of women. Unless of course they ask," he added with a sexy grin. "How's your leg this morning, by the way?"

"It's fine. Your massage probably helped."

"If you'd like another, you just need ask."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Everyone could see the shift between them. It seemingly happened during their time in Switzerland, and nobody was questioning it. Something was blossoming between the two of them and Caro was happy for Dicky. He'd been alone too long, in her opinion, and she hoped if something did develop between him and Cameron, that they were happier than she and Sandy were.

The plane touched down in Palma de Mallorca airport and as usual,there was a helicopter waiting for them.

"Doesn't anyone drive anymore?" Cameron remarked as they climbed in.

"Kind of hard when you live on an island, luv," Corky chuckled.

"Maybe later we'll take a boat ride. You do like boats, don't you?" Roper asked her.

"Yeah I like boats."

"I might even let you drive," he said with a wink.

"Oh boy!" she feigned excitement for his benefit and he laughed.

"Oh, Allison, darling, you are indeed a treasure."

It was the first time he'd used any terms of endearment and she was a little surprised, but coming from him, it was kind of nice, so she merely smiled back.

Cameron knew she had to be careful, as she could easily find herself falling for the man, despite her best efforts to stay objective. He could very well turn out to be her employer and if that were the case, she would need to keep a professional distance.

As they flew, Roper nudged her and pointed out the scenery below and the helicopter landing pad they were approaching.

"That's your modest place?" Cameron asked, in awe. It wasn't just any place. It was, what one might call a compound that took up the whole section of the island. And somehow, she became extremely nervous.

Her anxiety only got worse when they climbed down from the chopper and walked to the main house which resembled a castle in some respects. The various men with machine guns stationed nearby made her heart beat so loud she was sure everyone could hear it.

When Roper glanced over at her, he noticed she looked quite pale. "Are you alright? Air sick from the helicopter ride, perhaps?"

She merely shook her head. "I'm fine."

He noticed her staring at the armed guards, who were, in turn, watching her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When she flinched, he frowned.

"Pay them no mind," Roper whispered. "They won't bother you."

"Why are they here?"

"For our safety."

"Safety from what, Roper? Or whom?"

"Everyone has enemies, Allison."

"I get that but…"

"You're perfectly safe, I promise. You're going to have to trust me on this one. Have I done wrong by you yet?"

"No…"

"Quite right. So don't worry."

She really wanted to believe him, but it was still very unsettling. However once they were inside the house, she was in awe of its beauty and the architecture.

"This place is amazing."

"Thank you. We like it. On that note, you have a choice. You can stay here in the main house, or there's a guest house down on the beach. Perhaps you'd like to see it."

"I'd love to."

He got a set of keys and led her down to the shore where a white cottage sat looking abandoned. "This is it," he said as he unlocked the door and gestured for her to enter. It was nice and cozy, and she could definitely see herself staying there, away from the prying eyes of the guards.

"It's nice. I could live here."

"You can if you like. I will miss you at the main house, though," Roper said with a smile. "But if you're more comfortable here, then so be it. You can move back to the main house anytime you like. And feel free to come up for a swim anytime. Alright?"

She nodded and looked around the place while he watched her. "Allison?"

"Mhm?" she murmured as she walked down to the hall to check out the other rooms.

"There's going to be a party on the weekend. I'd love for you to be my date."

She sighed and sat down on the edge of a bed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if I decide to take you up on your offer, which I just might, by the way," she said as he grinned, "I think it would be a conflict of interest. Especially if you become my patient at some point. Things have already shifted."

He nodded and moved further into the room. "I know, and I'm okay with that."

"I don't know if I am, though."

"Because I remind you of Dr. House?"

She nodded and looked away.

Roper shook his head. "Well, I don't know what to say. You're obsessed with a dead man, Allison. That can't be healthy."

"It's not. But I can't help it. For all his faults, and there were many, I still loved him, even if he didn't love me back."

"If he didn't, he was a fool."

Her eyes blazed at him and he sat down next to her on the bed. "Will there ever be a time, Allison, when you can look upon me as me, and not him?"

She looked down at the floor. "I don't know. Everyone has a twin somewhere, and you're his. You're just a more polite, sophisticated, cleaned up, British version."

"And rich," Roper pointed out with a sexy grin. "Don't forget rich."

"Money isn't everything, Roper, and House hardly lived in poverty. He was a department head. He had money, he just didn't spend it. He had more fun sponging off of others, like his friend, Wilson."

"I see. Well, it's your call, Allison, what you want to do. I would like us to at least be friends. If you decide you want to stay, you'll be very well compensated. I could probably get you a position at the hospital here on the island if you want. It's not big, but if you wanted somewhere to go every day, I can talk to the head admin there. They can always use another good doctor."

"You'd do that?"

"I said I would."

He got up and stretched. "Will you at least come up to the house and have dinner with me? Perhaps we'll take the boat out later."

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good." He tossed her the keys to the cottage. "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm trying to wrap this story up, but now that NaNoWriMo has started, that's proving difficult. So please bear with me :)_**

 **Chapter Five**

It was a warm night as Roper and Cameron ate outside on the deck and feasted on endless tapas. She'd been in Mallorca for three months, working part time at the local hospital and enjoying the warm weather and constant sunshine. In that time, her skin had become a bronzed tan and her hair had lightened up considerably to the point where she decided to dye her hair back to its natural light blonde.

Meanwhile, things between her and Roper were status quo. She knew he wanted to be more than friends with her, but she kept him at arm's length.

"I can't eat anymore," Cameron laughed as she pushed her plate away. A server came by and topped up her glass of sangria.

"Rosa makes the best tapas on the island," Roper said as he sipped his drink and watched her, amused. "Have you never had tapas before?"

Cameron shook her head. "No. Spanish restaurants aren't really a thing in Chicago, or Jersey for that matter."

"What a shame. Tapas are the best."

"So I've discovered."

"What's your favorite American food?"

"I like a big cheeseburger with bacon. And pickles."

"With fries or a salad?"

"Fries. Who the hell has salad with a burger?"

Roper chuckled and nodded. "Quite right."

Cameron got up and wandered over to the patio railing. "It's so nice out tonight."

"Would you like to take the boat out?"

"And go where?"

"We could get dessert."

"Mmm yeah, that sounds good. I want some of that cheesecake we had at that party last month. It was amazing."

Roper nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Me too, I'm just going to grab my jacket."

"I'll meet you down at the dock."

Five minutes later, Roper and Frisky were at the dock waiting for her and she smiled at them. Frisky took her hand and helped her down into the boat. He was a scary guy, but he had never been anything but nice to her. Still, she wouldn't want to cross him or get on Roper's bad side. She knew all it would take was one look and she'd be sleeping with the fishes. She had seen first-hand what Frisky was capable of a month before at a party. A guest had been giving her unwanted attention, and all she had to do was give Frisky a glance and he was right there with Tabby, escorting the man off the property. When they returned, Frisky had bruised knuckles and Tabby was holstering his weapon.

As Roper drove the boat, standing up, she stood next to him, enjoying the warm wind against her face as it sped along the water to the other side of the island. They found a cafe and sat outside on the patio while they enjoyed wine and dessert with Frisky sitting at a table nearby.

"I've been thinking of moving up to the house, if that's okay," Cameron said between bites of her cake.

Roper cocked his head to one side. "Is that so? Any particular reason why?"

"There's not much air conditioning in the beach house and it's getting pretty warm these days. Your place has forced air."

He nodded. "I'll see to it there's a room cleaned out for you."

"Thanks."

He placed his hand over hers on the table and gave her one of his sexy smiles. "It will be nice to see you more often."

"I do love it here."

"Good." They finished their dessert and walked back to the marina where their boat waited. "I have to go out of town in the morning. But you'll be in good hands as always. Caro is coming out, since Sandy will be with me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"No longer than a week."

She nodded and stepped into the boat. It was a silent ride back to the compound and he walked her back to the beach house.

"I'll miss you," he told her. The look on his face was regretful.

"You go away a lot, Roper. What makes you miss me more now than before?"

"I haven't seen much of you since you started working longer hours at the hospital. Knowing that you're going to be at the house when I come back gives me something to look forward to when I return."

Cameron laughed. "That makes no sense. I've always been here."

"Then let me put it to you in a way you'll understand," he said as he took a step forward, closing the gap between them and gave her a kiss which could only be described as incredibly sweet. She could still taste the cheesecake on his lips before he very slowly stepped back. "Try not to get into too much trouble," he said softly as his hand briefly squeezed hers and then he turned and walked away. Cameron touched her fingers to her lips as she watched him walk up the beach towards the main house. Things had shifted again between them, however this time there would be no going back. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep him at arm's length like she had before. She did have a week to think about things before he came back. Perhaps Caro would be able to lend her some insight, and they'd become good friends. Caro was really the only female confidante she had.

* * *

A couple of days later, as they lounged by the pool, Cameron looked like she was going to say something for the third time, but then didn't, which caused Caro to roll her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's got you so quiet?"

"Roper kissed me."

Caro nodded. "Took him long enough, didn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, Allison. The man has been infatuated with you since you came here. It makes me wonder what took so long for him to make a move."

"He's made plenty of moves, I just wasn't interested in being pursued by him, or anyone."

"So what changed?"

"I told him I wanted to move into the main house because it was too hot in the beach house. We had dinner, went out for dessert and then he told me he was going out of town and that he would miss me. I told him that was silly since it's not like he doesn't see me whenever he wants. Then he kissed me and it was...nice."

Caro nodded again. "Dicky, for all his faults, is an incurable romantic. You won't be bored, or lonely for that matter. He'll take good care of you."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"You don't want to be with him?"

"I don't know. I really hadn't considered it until recently. I've been too busy battling my own inner demons. I think moving out here has helped with that. I needed to get away from the states for awhile and clear my head. And I love working at the hospital. It's the complete opposite of what I've been used to. Much less stressful. I just worry about what happens if I do decide to be with Roper but it doesn't work out."

Caro shrugged. "Then you leave. It's as easy as that."

That evening, while Cameron enjoyed a chilled glass of wine by the pool, her cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, she saw that it was Roper and quickly answered it.

"Hi."

"Hello, Allison. Getting on alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? How's...where are you, anyway?"

"It's a secret," he chuckled.

"I see."

"Why, do you miss me?"

"Hmm, maybe just a little."

"Well, when I get back we'll go on a real date."

"I'd like that."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

"May I ask what changed your mind? You've been keeping a safe distance for some time."

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"What if we try this...a relationship...and it doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't work out. But what if it does?" he pointed out. "Don't doom it to failure before it even begins," Roper chuckled. "How's everything else? The hospital?"

"Fine. Good. Rosa cut herself the other day so I had to run her over to the ER. You need a better first-aid kit," she chuckled. "Some of the things in there are long expired."

"Make a list of what you need and I'll see to it when I get back. I have to get some sleep. G'night, Allison."

"G'night."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Since Hughville and I are ahead with our NaNo story, I decided to pick away at this some more. There will probably only be about 1-2 more chapters after this one. Thanks for reading and for your comments :)**_

 **Chapter Six**

"Here they come," Caro said as she climbed out of the pool.

"What?"

"Listen," Caro said pointed to the approaching helicopter. "Time to greet the men as they come home from war," she smirked. Cameron followed her out to where the helicopter landed.

Roper climbed out and spread his arms wide when he saw Cameron. "There she is." She approached him and accepted the hug he offered while Caro and Sandy watched with interest.

"Good trip?" she asked as they walked arm in arm back to the house.

"Very lucrative, yes. And did you behave yourself, Dr. Cameron?"

She gave him a small grin. "Of course."

"Well then, I owe you a date."

"Where are we going?"

"A place on the island. Great Paella, which Corky hates, so he won't be joining us."

"As the Chief so elegantly puts it, me and Paella do not get on."

Cameron giggled and shrugged. "More for us, then. I happen to love Paella."

"A woman after my own heart," Roper said as they went inside. "Dinner at six? We'll take the boat as usual."

"Sounds good."

"You have just enough time to make yourself look ravishing. Well, not like you need much help."

Cameron laughed and gave his arm a playful slap. "Charmer."

"Just being honest, darling. Now off you go. I have some business to attend to. I'll meet you at the dock at six."

"Perfect," she said and headed up to her bedroom. She quickly showered and changed into a sundress and sparkly strappy sandals. Then she curled her hair and did her makeup. By the time six rolled around, she was on her way down to the dock where Roper, Frisky and Tabby waited.

"She looks good, boss," Friskie whispered.

"She does, doesn't she?" He smiled when Cameron approached and took her hand to help her down into the boat. Tabby drove while Roper and Cameron sat back and enjoyed the ride. It was a warm night and the hot breeze felt nice as it whipped through their hair.

They had dinner and then various couples around them got up to dance to the live band that began to play. "Shall we?" he asked as he got up and offered her his hand.

"Sure, but I'm no Ginger Rogers," she chuckled as she took his hand and got up.

"That's alright, I'm no Fred Astaire, but the music is decent."

Roper twirled her around on the dance floor as they laughed. When a slow song began, he twirled her into his arms and held her there as they swayed back and forth to the sultry music.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, holding her tight against his body. "Have I told you how breathtaking you are this evening, Allison?"

"Not yet," she laughed.

"Well you are."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself."

"I missed you while I was away."

"Did you?"

"Mhm," he nodded as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Then another, until he kissed a trail up her neck, behind her ear, and then eventually, her mouth. When his lips captured hers in a searing kiss, she sighed and it felt as if she were melting against him.

His hands slid up her back and gripped her shoulders as he dipped her, his kisses continuing down the other side of her neck and across her throat.

"Mmm...Roper…" she sighed once again as her eyes fluttered closed. "That's nice," she murmured.

"Shall we go?"

She nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

He looked into her eyes as they continued to sway back and forth to the music. "I think this relationship just took another turn."

"I think it has, too."

"Are you ready for it?"

Cameron hesitated for a moment and nodded. She couldn't put her finger on it but he can clearly bewitched her. When he'd kissed her, it felt like space and time had suspended. And the only time she felt that way before was when she kissed House years ago.

 _Damnit stop it!_ She cursed herself. _Stop comparing Roper to House. Roper is not House!_

"Allison?" Roper inquired as he watched the various emotions flicker over her face. She was clearly in a zone, thinking deeply about something….or someone. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she blinked.

"Huh?"

Roper smiled. "Where were you just now?"

She gave her head a shake and giggled. "I don't know."

"Come on, let's head back."

Roper drove the boat back that time, with Cameron standing next to him, holding on tight. It was much more fun than simply sitting down to enjoy the ride. When they arrived back at Roper's, they walked hand in hand up to the main house.

"Fancy a nightcap?"

"I'd love one."

They went to the study and he poured them both a snifter of brandy. "It's too nice to sit inside. How about a dip?"

"I could go for that. I'll just go change."

"I'll be waiting."

She came back down to the pool ten minutes later in a bikini with a colorful sarong wrapped loosely so it hung low on her hips as she sauntered towards him. Roper was speechless as he handed her the brandy and she smiled at him. "Speechless, Mr. Roper?"

He watched her as she swirled the amber liquid in the glass, took a long sip and then licked her lips right after. Not being able to resist any longer, he leaned over, took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, tasting the brandy on her lips and her tongue as it swirled against his.

"Mmm…" she murmured as they kissed lazily. "I could get used to this."

"I believe I could, too," he said as he took a sip of his own brandy. "Shall we get in the jacuzzi?"

"Sounds good."

They climbed in and enjoyed the hot bubbles. When their glasses were empty, Roper made his move and pulled Cameron closer for another kiss. She responded right away, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her legs up across his lap and ran his hands up and down her thigh until his fingers were teasing her core.

Cameron gasped when he did that and buried her fingers in his hair. "MMm...Roper…"

He shoved the fabric aside and let his fingers explore further and she squirmed against him. Sensing it might be uncomfortable for her, he gave a quick tug and pulled her bikini bottoms completely off.

Cameron gasped once again as he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and untied her top, immediately fastening his mouth on her hardened nipple.

"You're a little overdressed," she whispered in his ear before gently nipping at it.

Without warning, he stood up with her legs securely wrapped around his waist, and sat her on the edge as he swiftly removed his shorts. His lips found hers once again as he pulled her right to the edge of the jacuzzi and plunged into her.

"Oh God! Roper!" she cried out and threw her head back.

He leaned over and began to nuzzle and nip at her neck as he took her hard, fast, and over the edge. Cameron kept her arms around his neck as he pulled her back into the hot tub and kept her in his lap as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I think I'm drunk," she mumbled.

Roper chuckled as he reached for his shorts. "Shall we get you to bed then?"

"Mhm," she nodded as he released her and handed her the sarong. She wrapped it around herself and followed Roper inside.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered when they stopped outside his bedroom door.

Cameron yawned. "So long as I can sleep. That brandy knocked me on my ass."

Roper's hand slid gently over her backside and he gave it a playful squeeze. "And what a stunning little ass it is."

She smiled lazily. "That's what House said too."

"Wise man," Roper said with a nod and opened his bedroom door. "After you."

Cameron nodded and stepped inside, even though she felt like she was entering the Lion's Den. It was a nice room, very open and airy with floor to ceiling windows. Roper stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he kissed her exposed skin. "Roper…you said I could sleep."

"You will," he whispered as he untied the sarong from around her neck and it fell to the floor. His hands slid down her sides and around to the front. She stood there and leaned back against him as his hands gently wandered and explored her body.

"Roper…" she sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back so he had to hold her up. Realizing his seduction was futile, he gathered her up and carried her to his bed, tucking her in before throwing on a pair of sleep pants and climbing into the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay. I got stuck, and then NaNoWriMo happened. Then I was still stuck. Since this chapter is already done, I thought I'd post it. There's only one chapter left. Enjoy, and again, sorry about the wait.**_

 **Chapter Seven**

When Cameron opened her eyes, she was treated to the sight of Roper's bright blue ones staring back at her.

"Good morning," he said with a sexy smile.

She stretched and rolled onto her side to face him. "What time is it?"

"Too early to be up and about just yet," he said as he slid his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Did you sleep well, Allison darling?"

Cameron smiled back. "Well enough."

"Good to hear. No hangovers I hope."

"Nope."

"Well then…" he said as he gently maneuvered himself over her.

She giggled when he tugged the covers away from her, exposing her naked body. Roper's cock immediately sprang to attention as he lavished kisses across her shoulders and down in between her breasts.

"MMm…" she sighed as she let her head fall back against the pillow, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

"You are a sight to behold, Allison," he whispered in between kisses as his soft lips continued to work their way down her body. He stopped momentarily and placed a gentle kiss on each nipple, and then encircled them with his very warm tongue.

That was what she wanted. The night before was hot, for sure, but it was over much too soon. She liked the way he was taking his time exploring her body. She reached for him and softly placed her hand on his cheek. He had a small amount of stubble and naturally made her think of House and that kiss she stole in his office years ago.

But it wasn't House, it was Roper, whom she wanted more than anything at that moment.

He leaned into her touch and kissed the inside of her wrist as he stared intensely into her eyes. "You're so incredibly beautiful," he whispered before he kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue dueling with hers as he pinned her hands down.

Cameron whimpered when she felt his very stiff morning wood rubbing against her core. He still had his sleep pants on but the tent in them was more than obvious.

"Roper...please…" she whined as she bucked her hips against him.

"Please what, Darling?"

Cameron opened her eyes again and smiled at him. "Make love to me, Roper…I want you…"

She watched him quickly remove his sleep pants and then give her a sexy grin as he teased her core with the tip of his cock. She was instantly wet for him and arched her back so she could rub against him. "Ohh...don't tease..."

Deciding she'd had enough sweet torture, Roper kissed her once again as he slowly entered her. "Ohh...yesssss," they both groaned as he buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Roper….God…" she groaned as she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. "Jesus…" he murmured as she thrust against him.

"Harder…" she whimpered as her arms wrapped around him too, and pulled his mouth back down onto hers in a deep kiss.

 _So much for taking things slow and sexy_ , he thought to himself. Cameron was completely unhinged as she met every thrust by slamming herself against him. "Faster…oh my God, Roper, more!"

He slowed down his pace on purpose and she whimpered. "Roper...you feel so good... Faster…"

"Slow and steady wins the race, Allison darling," he said as he smiled down at her.

"I don't want it slow...unnghhh…" she whimpered in frustration.

"You want it harder perhaps?"

"Yes!"

"Deeper?"

"Oh God, yes!"

He pulled out from her, painfully slowly and then roughly rolled her over onto her stomach. "Up on your hands and knees, you little minx," he growled in her ear, to which she quickly obeyed. When he slammed into her a second time, she cried out. Roper grabbed a fistful of her hair and she groaned as he rode her hard and fast.

"Oh my God…yes!" she gasped when he gripped her hips and bent over her, nipping and biting her neck. He filled her perfectly, thrusting slowly and deeply until he felt the end approaching.

"Come with me, Allison," he growled in her ear as he sped up again. Both hands gripped on her hips, his fingers dug into her skin and his body slapped against hers. There was something very primal and incredibly sexy about it and she felt herself go over the edge quickly, with extreme intensity.

"Oh my god, Roper, yes!"

She fell onto her stomach, Roper's weight crushing her as he collapsed against her, but she didn't care. She felt incredible. Her entire body was tingling and she lay there, panting.

After a couple of minutes, Roper rolled away from her and they faced each other. He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Now that's what I had in mind last night."

She grinned. "It was well worth the wait, don't you think?"

"Oh, certifiably so."

She stretched and then smiled at him. "I'm suddenly hungry."

"Quite. Let's get up and I'll see if I can scare up some sort of breakfast."

"Sounds good."

They spent the day down at the beach and when it got dark, Roper impressed her by building an impressive campfire. "Not just a pretty face," Cameron teased. "Do we get to roast marshmallows too?"

"Would you like some? I'm sure that could be arranged."  
"It would be fun."

"Well in that case, I'll go up to the house and see what I can find."

Cameron laughed as she watched him run up the beach toward the house and watched the waves lapping on the shore until he returned. He carried a tote when he came back and sat down on the blanket. He took out marshmallows, and a bucket of ice with a bottle of chilled champagne in it.

"Interesting combo."

He grinned at her as he popped the cork and poured some into flutes. "I was thirsty."

"For $500 champagne? Well, whatever floats your boat, Dicky."

He smiled at her. "I think that's the first time you've called me that. I like it."

"Do you, now?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

He did the same and they kissed, softly. Lips brushed against lips with feather light touches. Roper placed his hand on her cheek and softly caressed it, drawing her closer.  
"My darling Allison…" he whispered, "I do believe I'm falling in love with you."

That surprised Cameron more than anything and she closed her eyes. "Why?"

"You want to know why?"

"You haven't known me that long, so yes, I'm curious."

"I know you well enough." Then he gave her another sexy grin, "even more so now."

She blushed a little and laughed. "Yes you do."

Things were going well. Of course, Cameron knew better than to jinx herself that way. Nothing stayed well for long. Roper was routinely away on business, leaving her at the compound and she was finding herself getting bored and missing home.

When Roper called her one evening, her mind was made up.

"I'm going back to the states," she told him. It was so matter-of-fact, Roper didn't speak for almost a minute.

"Why?"

"Several reasons."

"Such as?"

"My mind is made up, Roper. It doesn't matter."

"So you're just going to leave? At the drop of a hat?"

"It's not like that. I've been thinking about it for a few months. You're never here and working at the hospital isn't as exciting or busy as it is back home. I guess I'm just feeling homesick."

"I see. Well, will you at least wait for me to come home before you decide to up and leave? Grant me that much."

She knew if he didn't want her to leave, she wouldn't be able to. He had that kind of pull. So she could stay willingly, or attempt to leave and let God only knew what happen to her. She chose the former.

"Okay. When are you back?"

"Two days. Think you can sit tight that long?" There was an edge to his voice that she hadn't heard before. It was chilling.

"I wasn't just going to pack up and leave in the middle of the night, Roper," she snapped back at him.

"Watch yourself, Allison."

"Or what?"

"I don't think you want to know _or what_."

She was at a loss for words. Was he seriously threatening her? Without another word, she ended the call and tossed the phone aside. It slid off the bed and onto the floor, cracking the screen.

"Well, crap."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I just lost interest but I hate leaving stories unfinished so this is the last chapter. Sorry if it seems abrupt. There will be no sequels to this, as I'm busy working on other things. Thanks for reading and commenting.**_

 **Chapter Eight**

Cameron stood on the beach and watched Roper's helicopter fly overhead. It had been a couple of days and she'd cooled down somewhat. However she still planned to leave. She knew she couldn't stay there forever. Whatever he was into, he wasn't telling her, and she knew the best thing would be to leave. Guilt by association was a powerful thing. She knew his business probably wasn't entirely on the level. Things would come to an end sooner or later and she didn't want to be caught in the crosshairs.

Ten minutes later, as predicted, Roper appeared on the beach and was walking towards her, his jacket slung over one shoulder.

"Good of you to stay," he said as he approached.

"Like I said, I wasn't planning on leaving without at least a goodbye. I'm not that cold."

"I know you're not." He reached for her hand and held it between both of his. "I'm sorry, darling, Allison."

"Are you?"

"Of course."

She removed her hand from his and stepped back. "You threatened me."

"You challenged _me_."

"That's no excuse. I had to sleep with one eye open, thinking Frisky was going to drag me out of bed and do God only knows what. You're not so innocent, Roper. I see you."

He looked curious. "What do you see?"

"You're a nice man, but you're not above reproach. You only let people see what you want them to see. Even me."

"Oh really?"

"You've never told me what it is you do. You think keeping me in the dark is the best, but I think I have a right to know a little something about the man I'm sleeping with...and indirectly working for."

"What do you mean indirectly?"

"You brought me here to be your personal physician. But I've spent more time at the hospital than I have treating the people here. I don't even think you needed a doctor. You just wanted me here."

"But you wanted to come."

"I did. I was intrigued, and I do love it here…."

"But…"

"I don't belong here. And what happens to me if shit goes down?"

"What do you mean when shit goes down? What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be here when it does. Call it homesick, call it whatever you want but...I'd really just like to go back to Chicago."

He sighed and attempted to reach for her hand again. "Allison...please. I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go, but I feel it's the best thing for me to do." She turned to go and he followed her. "Roper...just let me go," she said and then broke into a run, in which Roper gave chase.

"Allison!" When he finally reached her, he caught her arm and spun her around. His lips crashed onto hers and she tried to resist at first, but when they dropped to their knees and fell onto the sand, the fight seemed to have gone out of her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. It was like something out of a cheesy, bodice-ripper novel but neither of them seemed to care. After making out on the sand for several minutes, Roper gathered her up and carried her to the beach house, unlocked the door, and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. When he set her down on the bed, they quickly shed their clothes.

Their lovemaking was bittersweet for both of them, and when it was over, Cameron didn't move when Roper left her bed.

"Let me know when you want to leave. I'll have the jet waiting."

"You don't have to do that. A chopper to the airport will be more than enough."

Roper shrugged. "You'll be taking the chopper to the airport anyway. Why not travel in style one last time?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know yet. I need to make some more calls. Going back to work will be easy, as I never officially quit, just took a leave of absence."

Roper nodded, kept his expression neutral and then, once he was dressed, left the beach house without another word. Frisky was standing nearby and saw the look on his boss's face.

"Something wrong, boss?"

"Other than the fact that the woman I love is leaving town, everything is just peachy."

Frisky watched Roper head up to the house and then followed behind, curious as to what would happen next. He liked Allison, and would be sad to see her go. She was good for Roper.

* * *

A few weeks went by and the day had arrived when Cameron would fly home. Roper really hoped he'd be out of town when the time came, but he was unlucky. He and Frisky loaded her things onto the chopper while Corky stood by and watched them.

"You know...you can come back anytime you like," Roper told her, holding both of her hands.

Cameron nodded and smiled at him. "I might just do that. I do love it here, it's just…."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I miss my family, my friends, and my job. That's where I belong."

Roper nodded. He could understand, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Very well. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." Then she smiled at him. "Are you going to let go of my hands now?"

"I will. But I can't let you get away without doing this…" he said as he pulled her close, wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her with all the built up passion and emotion that he felt. It had been bubbling on the surface for days and when his lips touched hers, it spilled over. He could feel her body tense for a moment, but then she relaxed and gave into him. She kissed him back with the same enthusiasm for a few minutes, but then slowly ended it and stepped back. "Why do you have to make this harder than it has to be?" she said, her voice breathless.

"Because I don't want you to go."

"I have to go. I already told everyone I was coming back."

"So tell them you've changed your mind," he said as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Too late for that. They've already got me back on the schedule. I go back to work on Monday."

"Might I see you for the holidays?"

She smiled. "You just might."

The helicopter pilot signaled that they needed to get going so Roper let her go and watched as she climbed in, and the chopper fly off towards the mainland.

* * *

 _One year later…_

A gorgeous bouquet of poinsettias arrived to the ER and Cecily squealed with delight. She knew who they were from. Flower deliveries had become a regular occurrence since Cameron's return to Chicago. And what was infuriating the most was the way Cameron seemed not to care.

"What the hell is with you these days?" Cecily demanded. "The man is trying. Isn't that good enough?"

"Busy," was all Cameron said as she continued typing on her laptop. She'd been running the ER single-handedly since her boss went on maternity leave, and barely had time to think, let alone have a life. Seeing the flowers from Roper just made it that much harder to get over him. And God knows she tried. To be polite, she would send him a thank-you email, they'd exchange a few pleasantries and then she wouldn't hear from him again until some other occasion arose.

But the truth was, she missed him more than she cared to admit and she wanted to see him but she was torn between her duties and getting seriously involved with a man of questionable business practices.

She looked at her desktop background picture which showed Roper's compound and sighed wistfully. She longed to be back there, walking on the beach, swimming in the infinity pool at the house and just relaxing.

"Oh my God…" Cecily said as she looked over Cameron's shoulder. "Is that his home?"

"Yeah. Sick, isn't it?"

"It's...breathtaking. And you left? Willingly? I think we need to get Dr. Martin in Psych to take a look at you because you are seriously confused."

 _I'm not confused. I'm in love_ , she thought to herself and then switched back to her file. Getting the hint, Cecily moaned and wandered away, muttering to herself.

After a couple more days, she decided enough was enough. She had to nip things in the bud or she'd never be able to move forward.

* * *

Roper's helicopter touched down on the landing pad and he hopped out. Corky and Frisky followed, carrying bags of wrapped gifts for Danny and the other members of the compound. Christmas was always a favorite time of year for him and his son, and he was looking forward to actually being home for once to celebrate. Danny wasn't due to arrive for a couple of days yet, which gave him plenty of time to make sure he got his business dealings finished.

His head housekeeper approached when he arrived at the main house. "Senor Roper, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Si. I put her up in the guest bedroom."

Roper was immediately intrigued. "Her?"

"Si. I think she went for a swim."

He barely heard the woman as he headed down to the beach.

There she was, his Allison, laying on an air mattress, soaking up the sun's rays in a floral blue bikini.

"Hey!" he called to her as he came down to the shoreline.

Cameron sat up and laughed as he waded into the water, still fully dressed, and made his way over to her.

"Hey to you too," she said and then laughed when he attempted to climb on top of her on the air mattress, knocking them both off so they went under the water. When they resurfaced, Cameron groaned. "Ughh my eyes!"

Roper laughed and picked her up, playfully tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing, and carried her back to the shore. She grabbed her towel and immediately dried her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked as he pulled off his wet clothes and wrapped a spare towel around himself.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, obviously," she laughed.

"It was. One of the best surprises ever," he said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled back and they kissed, softly. Everything from before seemed to fall away.

"Shall we go back to the house? I need dry clothes, thanks to you."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to come into the water with your clothes on," she laughed.

"But you looked so inviting, how could I resist?" he grinned at her as he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Have dinner with me tonight," he said as they walked. "We can go to that place you like on the island."

"Can we stay in? I feel like I've been on a plane for hours, which I have, and the day is starting to catch up with me."

"Of course, Allison, darling," he smiled at her. "Whatever you want. I'm just happy you're here. And you'll finally get to meet Danny."

"Oh! Great. You talked about him so much last time I was here. I can't wait to meet him."

"Good. I have no doubt he'll love you as much as I do." He took both her hands and stepped closer. "And I do love you, Allison. I never stopped."

"I know. I missed you too. That's why I had to come back."

"To stay?"

"If you want me to."

Roper nodded. "Yes." His hands slid up her arms and grasped her shoulders, pulling her close. "And after dinner I'll show you just how much."

 **The End**


End file.
